


Poisonous Plant Drabbles

by cloudsgrl



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, poisonous plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based of numerous dangerous plants. Will be updated as each drabble is written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aconite

In small, controlled doses, the plant was -- relatively -- safe for consumption, but... The bishop decided this was a special case. He was sick of the complaining, sick of the remarks, and most certainly sick of people just assuming things.

Just because the bishop was the small, quaint, and polite one did not mean this flower didn't have any spines or needles of which to use. In fact, he had more than plenty. He plucked one of his darling blossoms and added it to the plate of edible flowers. It would be the man himself who determined his fate this time, not Labrador's anger, or his patience. One out of seventeen presented blossoms was deadly, and the bishop deemed this a fairly reasonable opportunity for the other to save himself from his anger.

If not, then it was no skin off Labrador's back. He was certain the carnivorous plants in the back were hungry. With a happy smile and a hum, he returned to the annoying politicians' side and offered the tray, asking the other to not take any until the tea was prepared.

He grabbed the standard camomile, knowing that the politician would need something relaxing, if not cleansing as the oolong Labrador instinctively reached for. There was a thump, and some coughing. He ignored it. The water boiled, Labrador lowered the blooming tea buds into the steaming water and covered it to retain the heat. The bishop placed the items carefully on another tray, and turned back to his guest, blinking at the obviously dead form on the ground.

A scowl passed across Labrador's lips before he sat and poured himself a cup, reaching for a carnation and taking a bite from the petals without a worry. The body would be there when he was done, and then his babies in the back would be fed. There was no need to rush.

He took a sip of his tea and gave a happy sigh. So yummy.


	2. Laburnum

> All parts of the plant are poisonous, and can be lethal if consumed in excess. Symptoms of laburnum poisoning may include intense sleepiness, vomiting, convulsive movements, coma, slight frothing at the mouth and unequally dilated pupils.

His days were filled with children and smiles and sunshine and brief encounters with his fellow ghosts. His nights were filled with naps and half-hearted visions that did nothing to help the growing urge of helplessness.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be better to have not let himself become a Ghost at all, to not let that fragment stir inside his body and latch upon to what made himself whole. He knew now, from the one experience before and from visions of what occurred to others, how the soul and the fragment merge until there’s something almost uniform throughout.

Like guiding a laburnum trees branches and leaves and flowers through the pergolas, teaching it to move around and with the elaborately placed wood until it becomes natural to it, the fragment twisted and formed his soul to learn how to thrive solely upon its existence and entanglement. And just like those laburnum trees, if one was to remove the pergolas, the tree would collapse upon itself and die from lack of support.

His gloved hands ran along the dark chocolate brown wood, humming. If he listened closely, he could hear the budding blossoms ready and waiting to sing. “Not much longer,” he murmured, “and then both of us shall be forgotten.” If such a time came, he knew how he’d willingly end this afterlife, but until then, he’d wait until the visions ended, until Teito Klein no longer needed his assistance, until someone finally got to live as they deserved.


End file.
